Your Infamous Endeavors
by Lighting.Up.Thee.Sky
Summary: A love story in three parts - The words pour out of his mouth: "These have been the best and the worst 268 days of my life."


Hello everyone,

It's been a little while, I know. I'm currently on hiatus right now, school is really taking a lot of my time. I promise at the end of this month, you will see a lot more updates from me. Including the finishing of _See You Again_. If you haven't checked it out, you should. (I posted an updated a little while ago).

I've been working on this on and off for over a year. I was going to make it into a one-shot, but I got carried away and before I knew it, I was at 15,000 words and that's just a lot to read in one sitting... so I decided to make it into a three-shot. I'll be posting the next two chapters within the next two weeks.

I added the few finishing touches today. Hope you enjoy and this will satisfy until I have a chance to return to my stories.

...

 _You and I can have it all tonight_  
 _So let's bring it back it to light_  
 _Now we have another chance to fly_  
 _Another chance to make it right_

 _..._

 **Friday, September 20th.**

It was a Friday afternoon.

Friday's were everyone's dearest, best-loved days. Friday's were not days filled of homework, coffee-hyped and sleep-deprived students, or any of that non-sense. Instead, Friday's were a day of pure enjoyment. Teachers were ready to have a student-free weekend and indulge in their finest scotches and wines. Students were rather responsive to the upcoming weekends events and they were more awake than what they were at the beginning of the week.

Like most of the students in her class, Musa tapped her feet in angst waiting for the final bell to ring. She was tired of Professor Saladin's science theory course. Of course she understood partial quantum physics, but it was not what she wanted to do with the rest of her life. If Timmy asked one more question about subatomic lengths, she was going to lose it.

After eyeing the clock for minutes, the final bell rang and Musa quickly scooped her stuff up in her arms off of her desk and nearly ran out of the classroom like the rest of her peers. Students were yelling across the hall to each other and slamming locker doors shut. It was almost impossible to hear anyone with the shuffling of papers, screeching sneakers, and random couples fervently making out.

Shoving past a couple, Musa threw her locker door open. She carelessly tossed her physics book into her locker and scooped up her backpack. For now, her Physics homework would have to wait.

She was more excited to practice her new guitar that she had received as a birthday gift from her almost non-existent father last week and binge-watch more episodes of _The Office_. This was going to be the first weekend where she didn't have cheerleading practice or a football game. It was a by-week for the players, therefore she also got a by-week.

Musa wasn't always a cheerleader. Actually, she was the least cheery person out of all of the cheerleaders. It just happened to be that a few years ago Stella convinced her to join the team. She had done gymnastics for a few years and she was very flexible. She wasn't eager about it, but when her mother encouraged her to do so, Musa gave it a try. Since her mother's passing, Musa stuck it out to make her mother proud.

Musa was so absorbed into gathering the rest of her things out of her locker, that she nearly jumped when a body crashed into a locker next to hers.

"So what are we going to do this weekend since you and Mr. Andy Crane have taken a nose dive into the Pacific again," Stella leaned against the lockers and rested on hand on her hip and the other hand was used to wave a party invitation in the air.

Instead of responding, Musa gave her friend 'the look' and continued to forage for her music theory book. Of course her textbook was at the bottom of all of her other books. Maybe she should have thought twice before just throwing her Physic book and her notes into her locker.

"Please, don't give me that look young lady," Stella rolled her eyes back and smirked at her in denial friend.

"What look?" Musa innocently asked, knowing quite well what her friend expected of her.

"That look that says you are not going out this weekend. This is going to be the party of the year and we have an off-week, we need to be there."

Musa responded with a deadpan look and blinked a few times while staring at Stella. No, she was not going out. There was no way Stella was going to talk into such thing.

Ignoring her friend's look of denial, Stella continued, "Besides you have to go. It's at Riven's house, remember Riven? That hot basketball player that you always flirt with when you and Andy are taking a break from whatever you take a break from. Maybe you should give Riven a try."

"Yes Stella," Musa breathed out of annoyance, "I remember Riven."

"And I have an invitation from Darcy, one of the basketball cheerleaders, and your name is on the invitation as well as mine, so we have to go. It would be a disappointment to let this go to waste."

"Darcy? As Riven's on and off girlfriend?" Musa raised her eyebrows, suddenly a tad bit interested. Darcy hated Musa, why would she put her name on the invitation?

"You and Darcy got into one fight junior year, she's clearly over it," Stella countered, drawing on the time Musa and Darcy ended up in a screaming match in the gym over their choreographic routine for their upcoming competition. "And it's at Riven's house, so I'm sure he wants you there."

"Look, you have fun. Take Layla or Techna, or Flora. One of them will go with you," Musa grumbled. After an exhausting week of homework, tests, and watching her ex-boyfriend throw himself at another girl, Musa was more than ready to go home and relax on her couch.

"Musa Pennington. It's the annual decade party. So help me god you better go," Stella began to raise her voice. People were starting to stare at the two and Musa gave off an endearing smile and ushered her best friend to be quiet.

"I will yell louder," Stella raised her eyebrows and cleared her throat.

Before Stella could make a larger scene, a deep masculine voice interrupted their dispute. "Hey Musa, I better see you there tonight," He gave her a toothy smile before walking away. A few steps later, he turned his head back and called, "And you too Stella."

Wide-eyed and a toothy-smile, Musa leaned into Stella and asked "Who was that?" Her question followed with a nervous laugh.

Stella shrugged, "I don't know, but he knows us and that is a good thing. He mentioned you first Musa, so you get dibs. But if you don't want dibs, let me know, because I will claim him. He's hot. So we have to go tonight."

A small smile formed on her lips. A change of mind was starting to happen. Okay, maybe going out tonight wouldn't be so bad. After all, she couldn't spend the rest of her life hiding from Andy. Closing her locker door shut, Musa spun around and eagerly said while quoting one of her favorite historical phrases, "Fine, lets go paint the town red."

"Now we are talking," Stella linked her arm through Musa's. "Besides, it's not every night that we are both single and ready to mingle." She excitedly expressed.

.

.

.

Stella's whole theory "Lets get drunk and mingle because we are single" only worked in the Hollywood movies- the type of movies where single friends got crazy drunk and had no regrets. Unfortunately, this was not Hollywood and Musa was sober as ever. As the night drew in, Musa found herself enjoying the alcohol less. She stared into the depths of the solo cup at her carbonated beverage. Her fingertips twirled around the rim of the glass, trying to pass time until Stella was ready to leave.

A few minutes rolled by and Musa hid away in the corner, avoiding every drunk man's request to dance. She sighed, realizing there was no way Stella was going to be ready to leave. Stella was so occupied talking to her new crush Brandon-another one of the basketball players. Musa knew she was into him because her friend was engrossed into their conversation, she was twirling her hair, tilting her head to the side, and laughing a lot.

Since her friend was occupied with a distraction, Musa could use this time to get some fresh air. She shoved past a group of people telling some story about them cheating on a test and made her way towards the back door. She thought she heard someone yell her name, but instead of turning around she continued to proceed to the back yard. There were a few people outside, but most of them were either conversing or making out with one another. She wrinkled her nose and continued walking... she couldn't wait for high school to end.

She walked along the cobblestone towards the pond. The pond was the only place where she could get some peace and quiet away from the party. She had been at Riven's house a few times to know there was a pond out back.

 _She remembered the first time she met Riven..._

It happened during the spring of her sophomore year of school and Riven was throwing an annual decade party. Each year someone on the basketball team hosted a decade party and that year happened to be the year of the roaring 20's. The Harrington estate was decorated to look like a speakeasy. Everyone girl who was invited as dressed in flapper outfit while the men were groomed in pin-stripped tuxes. She remembered this event clearly as it was only two short weeks after her mother's passing. Stella had forced her out of her house, reinforcing her that she would have a glamorous time.

For dealing with the loss of a parent, she was actually having fun with her friends. She was doused in sequins and feathers, dancing to the music with her friends and enjoying her time out. That was until Nabu's band twisted the proverbial knife in her chest and played her parent's anniversary song. At that sudden moment, she came to the saddest conclusion that the song would no longer be played in her house. There would be no more family holidays, vacations, birthday celebrations, or every Sunday ice cream dates. The song became an omen and this was this twist was a signal to her new life.

While everyone was dancing on the floor, yelling the lyrics that dripped from their parched tongues, something in her snapped. She fought the tears that were betraying her eyes and she pushed through the crowds of people dancing, and a very concerned Stella. Once she exited the back porch, she didn't stop until she was standing on the dock. Then, she let the ugly tears spill. With heaving sobs, every possible emotion erupted from her. Anger. Sadness. Guilt. Anxiety. Hopelessness. It was the kind of crying that you do in the privacy of your own home.

Except, Musa was not alone. Standing at the edge of the dock was Riven Harrington, sketching the view in front of him. Before she could clearly make sense of the situation, she was pulled into a hug and she cried into him without inhibition.

 _"You must be cold,"_ His cool voice whispered into her ears after minutes of holding onto her.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Musa nodded her head yes. _"Let me go get you a jacket,"_ His voice was thick as he turned around to walk away, but not before placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She waited on the dock for Riven to come back, but he never returned. Instead, a drunk Andy Crane wandered over to her and sat down on the dock. He was too drunk to notice her tear-stained face, but he coaxed her through the rest of the night while his jacket rested on her shoulders. That night on Riven's dock turned into many countless nights with Andy and the rest became history, until their recent, most official breakup when he ended their relationship because "he didn't know what he wanted in his future." In other words, she wasn't his number one option as he was seen with Mitzi a week prior to their breakup.

Tonight she returned to that same night she found herself at two years ago. Ironically, she fled party because Nabu once again dug a proverbial knife in her heart as he played her and Andy's song. She thought she was be okay standing in Riven's house, but she wasn't. She kicked her sandals off of her feet and prodded along the wood and took a seat where she dipped her feet into the cool water and stared into the night sky. Compared to her house in the city, you could really see the night sky and the stars.

Being outside was very refreshing. It was a drastic difference from the party house as she could actually hear herself think. She thought about herself, she thought about her future, she thought about her mom, she thought about Andy... she thought about everything on this dock.

"Musa," A masculine voice drew. She furrowed her eyebrows and stared into the darkness until a built figure emerged closer to her. Staring heavily, Musa realized it was Riven. Riven-the same person with a haughty attitude, the same person with a great body, the same person who she occasionally flirted with in between her elongated relationship with Andy. Riven-the same person who managed to catch her breath every time.

"Riven, hey," Musa coolly answered back.

"You left my party," He cocked his head to the side and stared at her as he hovered over her.

Musa's lips curled inwards and she bit her lip. What would she say to him? "Your party is boring as hell and I hate these social gatherings and Nabu killed my internal core..." Instead, she opted for the cliche, "Ahh yeah, it's a lot of fun," She tried sounding excited.

"If it was so fun how come you came out here by yourself?" He questioned her.

"I wanted some air," She thought of an excuse as to why she left.

"C'mon, you can't tell me you're bored," He sat down onto the dock next to her and put his feet into the water.

"No, no, no... It's fun," Musa changed the pitch of her voice to make it sound more eager.

"Shut up, you're bored. It's okay, you can admit it. Honestly, there's too many drunk people in there for me to count. All of the screaming, throwing stuff, and horny teenagers is a bit too much for me," Riven exhaustively said.

Musa let out a sharp laugh. Riven was indeed one of those drunk people.

"What?" He leaned over and rested his hand on her knee.

She jumped a little in response and shook her head. She was about to answer until a loud high-pitched voice that she knew all too well.

"Musa," The high-pitch squeal emerged from the house. She wobbled around her heels, almost falling over a plant. Luckily, a male figure, who Musa presumed to be Brandon, was there to steady her body with his strong arms. Laughing, she placed her hand on his chest and walked towards the dock.

"I'm going to leave with Brandon, no need to wait for me," Stella slurred as she approached the pond.

Musa raised her eyebrows and cringed a little. Fortunately for her, it was dark outside and Stella was too drunk to read her facial expression. This entire time she had been wanting to leave, she could have left. If it wouldn't have been for Riven's presence right next to her, she would have swore angry things at her friend.

"You sure?" Musa questioned.

"You know it. Besides, we agreed to be single and mingle," She shouted. "Have fun with Riven," Stella shouted once again too loud, before stumbling away from Brandon.

"Single and ready to mingle?" Riven raised his eyebrows in Musa's direction and laughed. Musa was once again glad it was too dark out to make out facial expressions. A blush was forming on her cheeks.

Musa shoved his arm in a playful manner, "It was the only thing to get her to shut up about going to this stupid party."

"I knew it, you didn't want to come to my stupid party," Riven teased.

"I'm going to push you into this pond," Musa retaliated.

Instead of joking back, Riven didn't say anything and he stared at the pond for a few minutes. Musa rubbed his quietness off as he was drunk. Together, the two sat along the dock in harmony, watching the stars. After countless minutes of silence, Musa took that as a sign. Sighing, she withdrew her feet from the water and stood up, shaking the excess water off her long legs. She watched as his head slowly turned away from the moonlight and slowly looked up at her.

"Thanks for the company," She told him, shrugging off the awkward situation that was looming around them.

"Are you really single?" Riven leaned back on his elbows and looked up at her.

"Yeah," Musa whispered.

"Good," His voice was different than the voice she was used to hearing.

She slightly titled her head and knew she was going to regret the question she was about to ask, "Why good?"

He didn't answer and instead he turned his head back towards the water and his eyes stared into the darkness, not moving from his spot.

"Alright, well I'll see you around," She walked away from him, feeling something inside of her that she hadn't felt in awhile.

 **Monday, September 22nd**

After a crazy weekend, students groaned returning to the very halls they couldn't wait to escape. She walked passed her fellow classmates, many of which were exhausted and complaining about their upcoming trig test.

"How come you are always here at my locker? Don't you have your test to study for?" Musa squeezed in between her friend and her locker door.

"Please Musa, I need a C to pass," Stella rolled her eyes.

"Ahh," Musa nodded her head, opening her locker. She groaned, realizing how messy her locker was, papers were everywhere. She was in such a hurry to leave on Friday, she had set her binder upside down. Now she was going to have to go back in order and put everything back into place. This is what happens when you have a best friend who distracts you from being a responsible, young adult.

"How was Brandon?" Musa asked while straightening up her locker.

"He's just a fad Musa, I'm not that interested in him. Besides, he and that Sky guy have a really odd friendship. And if I date him, then I am forced to hang out with Sky and Bloom. We both know they are annoying, so I'd rather not."

"Yeah, that's probably for the best," Musa let out a laugh.

Ideally, Bloom was their friend, however, Stella had been angry when Bloom had started spending all of her time with Sky during their freshman year. During the midst of this, Bloom started ignoring Stella, whom she had been best friends with since they were children. It caused quite the commotion in their friendship and because Stella is a grudge-holding person, she never got over it. However, their decline in friendship prompted Musa and Stella's. They hadn't looked back since.

"What did you do the rest of the party?" Stella asked her friend while trying to recall what she remembers. After all, the night was a blur for her.

"Nothing really," Musa nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders. While she enjoyed her conversation with Riven, she wasn't going to admit that to her friend.

"Nothing?" Stella furrowed her eyebrows.

"That's right, nothing," Musa finished gathering her books and closed her locker door behind her.

"You're keeping something from me," Stella shouted, knowing her her best friend's calm lying face. The way her lips curled into a smile and she looked upwards and suddenly she ditched her sweats and keds and was dressed in something a little more flattering. She knew her best friend very well.

"Don't walk away from me. This isn't over..." Stella shouted over heads in the hallway. Ducking in the crowd, Musa ignored her friend's protests.

 **Friday, October 7th**

The one thing about high school was that it was awfully repetitive. Once again, Musa was way too excited for a Friday. It was almost a de ja vu feeling the way she was gathering her stuff out of her locker, excited to go home and watch television. Ironically enough to add to the illusion, Stella conveniently shows up at her locker, begging her to be a socially active patron.

"Please Musa, please. It's going to be the party of the year," Stella gushed, tugging on her friend's arm.

Musa rolled her eyes again. "You said that a few weeks ago," Her voice came off rather annoyed. Maybe if she was rather brisk with her friend, she would get the hint.

Pulling her best doggy pout, Stella puckered her lip out and used the sweetest voice she could muster. "Please Musa. I would love it if you came to the party with me tonight."

"But _New Gir_ l," Musa's eyes matched hers. "I love _New Girl_ and I haven't been able to watch it because of school, homework, music and cheer practice."

Raising her voice another octave, gathering the attention of others around them, Stella argued, "In several months we are going off in separate directions for college. This is the last chance we have to make memories. I'm staring to doubt you care about our friendship MUSA ALYN PENNINGTON"

"I'm sorry, my friend is ill," Musa told one of the watchers who was giving them a confused look. "Can you not yell like a crazed person," Musa hushed, placing her hand over her friends mouth.

Biting Musa's finger, Stella began to speak once her friend removed her finger fro her face, "I'll stop yelling if you agree to go."

"You just bit me," Musa hissed, smacking her friend's wrist.

"I'll do it again and yell louder if you deny me," Stella took a deep breath, preparing to use the upmost tactics to get her friend to join.

"Fine. Don't ditch me this time," Musa grabbed her finger, holding onto it as it was in pain. "If you ditch me again, I'm cutting you off," Musa warned.

"I didn't ditch you," Stella started to defender herself but Musa cut her off.

"Ditch me again and I will never go out with you again," Musa affirmed, her tone not shifting. She matched her eyes with her friends, neither breaking the stare.

"Fine, come over at eight. We need to plan our outfits. This time, wear a dress and something a little more revealing. We are going to get your mind off of Romeo," Stella flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I'm not into Riven," Musa groaned after a million times of explaining to Stella that she and Riven were never anything more than the occasional party flirt.

"I was talking about Andy," Stella wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion. The confusion on her face turned into a mixture of curiosity. Her eyes widened and she put two-in-two together. "You are into Riven."

Musa shook her head and stifled a laugh, "Riven? No, I said Andy."

"No you said Riven," Stella gleamed in excitement.

"I said Andy," Musa aggressively insisted.

"I heard Riven," The blond argued back.

"No I said Andy. If you keep arguing with me, you're going solo to this party," Musa flatly said.

"Fine," With a flip of her hair and quickly walking away, Stella called back, "You so said Riven."

.

.

.

Musa wandered through Sky's house looking for something to do since Stella abandoned her... again. While Stella was supposed to be "boycotting" Brandon as they did not have a thing, so she quotes, her flirty best friend was wrapped under his arm, listening to him tell another basketball story. Musa made a mental note to be done with her after this party. She was never going with her to another social event unless she had Flora, Techna, and Layla with her. She wished she could be more like her friends and do more relaxing things on the weekend such as painting or Yoga or exercising. Instead, she was standing in Sky's house in a short black dress with a sweetheart neckline and stilettos that Stella forced her to wear.

She found herself standing under the door frame with the heel of her stiletto resting again the frame. Maybe she should push her way through the masses of people, but realizing she was not in the mood to push through the people, she thought against it. She stood there for a few moments, eyeing the lavish walls around her. They were painted in the hues of blues and greens. She always found those colors rather intriguing and mysterious. Sky's parents were disgustingly loaded and their house was impeccable. She could spend hours just looking at the art work and the architecture. She was sure she was more fascinated with his house than his own family was. She was also certain that she was in his house more than his family was. They were always overseas handling international affairs while they abandoned Sky with Bloom's family. No wonder his brother ran away and forfeited his inheritance.

Musa's attention drew from the alluring house to a figure approaching her area. Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw green orbs and messy black hair; she went to turn the other way, but she wasn't quick enough. The green eyes that matched her blue eyes, lit up in realization and quickly walked over to her.

"Hey babe," The words of alcohol spilled from his lips.

Frowning, Musa said, "I'm not your babe." After he realized what he said, his lips curled into a smile and extended his arm, wrapping it around her frail shoulders. Without realizing it, he moved closer to her as he was almost on top of her. She shuddered at his touch and ducked underneath his arm, squirming away from his grasp.

He tipped back the last of the scotch sitting in his glass and hollered over the music, "Where ya going?"

"Away from you," She called out. She was quick in getting away from him, but that was partially because he was intoxicated. Her heart tugged at the sight of him, but not in the way she expected. She walked through the kitchen towards the back of Sky's house. She weaved around some people playing a game of beer pong. While trying to duck through people, she ran into the second person she had been avoiding the entire night. She turned her body away from him, hoping he wouldn't see her either. Unfortunately, she had the worst luck.

"Musa," A strong hand tugged on her arm. Looking up, the tears stung in her eyes met with the one and only infamous Riven Harrington.

"Where are you going?" His voice was soft, yet stern. His grip on her arm tightened when he realized there was something wrong.

"Away from this stupid party" Musa ripped her arm away from him and pushed past the others that were in her way towards escaping.

"I knew you thought these parties were stupid," He called in a joking manner once he found her outside. She was walking quickly away from the house towards the front of the house where all of the cars were parked.

"Hey, where are you going?" Riven yelled in confusion.

When she didn't slow down or say anything back to him, Riven caught up with her, once again tugging on her arm. "Hey, is everything okay?"

"I am leaving," Musa began fumbling for her keys in her bag. She wanted to leave and avoid any unwanted feelings or emotions.

"What is going on. I just ran into you," Riven breathed.

"Musa," Another voice called out from the distance.

"Great," Musa breathed, feeling her insides churn. She turned around, facing two of the people she was intently ignoring. Her eyes wandered from a worried Riven to a drunk, stumbling Andy.

"I can't do this right now," Musa said out loud to no one. She felt vulnerable as her emotions were running intermittent and she couldn't control what was going to happen next.

Musa watched Riven's concerned face twist into annoyance. His lips curled into aggression and his teeth gritted as Andy approached them.

"Crane," Riven greeted him, more condescending than welcoming.

"Harrington, so glad you could be here. Can I have some time with my girlfriend?" Andy turned towards Riven, not understanding why he was still standing there.

"I don't think she's your girlfriend Crane," Riven had no intention of filtering his thoughts.

"Well I don't think she's yours either," Andy retorted.

"I'm not either of your girlfriends'" Musa snapped, reminding the two, tense, men that she was still standing there.

"Muuussa," Andy placed his hand on her arm, closing the space that was between him and her. As he made contact with her skin, he watched Riven's face twist into anger.

"What do you want," Musa stared at him, her face phasing between confusion and fear. She couldn't figure out what she feeling.

Andy smiled dreamily at her and responded in his drunken state, "I meeess you... I meeess us."

She stood there, not knowing what to say. For weeks, she desired hearing those words. She wanted so badly for him to return to her, picking up where they left off in their relationship. Now, those words were her enemy.

"I don't miss you or us," Musa found the words in her voice and stood confidently, staring into the orbs she once loved. Now, she felt nothing but resentment.

"Muuuuusa," He slurred his words, moving his hand from her arm to her hand. "You're soooo cuuute," The words poured from his mouth and he continued to stare at her.

"Don't," Musa whispered, not wanting to hear more. She was afraid if he continued, she would give in and jump back into the arms that she was once familiar with. She had to be strong; she just had to be.

"Pleaseeee," Desperation exhaled from his mouth.

"You need to leave me alone," Musa's voice quivered as tears clung to her eyelashes. Why was he saying all of this now? When she was starting to repair the damage he had done.

"I'm serious, go," Musa hissed when Andy didn't move. She watched as he slowly moving his arm from hers.

"Okay," He breathed. "Musa", he turned around, stumbling over his feet, "I really do love you." Those were the most coherent words that came from his mouth.

Musa didn't say a word back and watched Andy as he walked away, towards Sky's house. Her eyes followed him until she couldn't see him anymore.

Riven's voice shook her from her thoughts.

"Are you okay?" He found the words to ask. He wasn't good with feelings, emotions, and being other-oriented.

When Musa didn't respond back, Riven asked here again, "Musa are you okay?

"Do you have some alcohol?" Musa turned towards him. She wanted to forget all of the pain that had consumed her the past few weeks.

"Do you want alcohol?" Riven questioned in surprise. Musa didn't drink and for her to want alcohol, he knew what she was feeling was serious. Not that he promoted drinking alcohol to take away your pain, but he understood. Oh God, he understood what it felt to love somebody who didn't love you back.

"Yeah," Musa muttered, blinking away the tears that filled in her eyes. Where was Stella when she needed her.

.

.

.

After several shots with a group of people whom she had no interest in getting to know, she no longer felt numb and in pain. Instead she felt the drug working, taking her to a place she didn't even know she could be. She was at the peak of her life, laughing along to whatever one of the Riven's friends was saying. The more alcohol she drank, the more she found herself leaning into Riven's arm and eyeing him.

Musa wandered away from the group and found the drink station. She poured herself a beer and watched the world around her.

"What are you doing?" Riven followed her across his house, making sure she wasn't coming into contact with confused by her nature.

"Alcohol," Musa gestured to the cup in her hand. With her free hand, she intertwined it with his, leaning into his body. A while ago she was cold and unresponsive and now her hands were resting on his arms and her body was snug against his.

"This really isn't like you," Riven reminded her.

"Just let this be," She mumbled and leaned into his body, pulling him into a hug. She felt his arms wrap around her body, hugging her back. She jumped when his hands ran down her back.

"Let what be?" He whispered, unclear of her intentions.

"Us." She pulled away from his hands, pushed the few strands out of her face, and crashed her lips into his. Riven's grasp on her lithe body tightened and he pushed her against the countertops. Her hands found his hair and she wrapped her fingers around his hair, pulling him closer to her.

Tilting his head, Riven allowed for more access. Musa was his kryptonite and he couldn't say no to her touch. Riven's hands wandered up the back of her shirt and Musa pressed her body closer to his.

"Can we go somewhere?" Musa asked as they became more intimate.

"Yeah," Riven tugged on Musa's hand and he lead her through the house.

As she held onto Riven's hands, she locked eyes with Andy as she crossed the room towards the stairs. He shook his head and mouthed, "Please don't." She shook her head and let Riven lead her upstairs to a bedroom. She wanted Andy to feel all the pain that she felt and unfortunately Riven was in the cross-fire.

Wandering down a hall, Musa finally stopped at the end where Riven opened a cherry-wood door. He entered the room first, turning on the light and closing the door behind him.

"Are you sure Musa," Riven asked her, waiting for confirmation.

She nodded her head yes and took of her jacket, tossing it across the room was spinning and the only visibly clear thing was Riven's body. She suppressed the feelings of guilt and shame as she was doing this to get back at Andy and wandered towards his body.

She wandered across the room towards Riven and found her lips on his. He picked her up and laid her on the bed, climbing on top of her. Together, they fumbled with each other's clothes and the rest of the night went by like a blur.

.

.

.

Musa awoke from her sleep as she was blinded by the bright light shining through the blinds. Confused, she looked around the room, realizing it was not hers. She turned to her left and saw a figure sleeping in the bed next to her. Her eyes widened in realization that figure was the one and only Riven Harrington. She mentally kicked herself as she had initiated their hookup because she was so upset with Andy. In a quick, quiet manner she slipped out from underneath the covers and prayed Riven wouldn't wake up to see her standing naked in his room. She quickly slid her dress on over her body, scooped up her jacket, shoes, phone and car keys.

Softly, she exited the bedroom, making her way towards the end of the hallway. Deescalating down the stairs, she ran into a figure whom she recognized.

"Musa?" A masculine voice asked. Her body hunched up and she was unsure whose voice it was as she was still feeling the side effects of the alcohol and couldn't think straight.

She turned her head and sighed in relief when she recognized Timmy from her Physics class.

"Timmy, hey," Musa muttered, unsure of what to say.

"What are you doing here?" Timmy asked.

Musa opened her mouth to respond, but realized there was nothing she could say.

"A bunch of us crashed on Sky's floor," Timmy clarified, trying to make the situation less awkward.

"Sky's house, right," Musa wanted to die of embarrassment. This wasn't even Riven's house. "I was never here," Musa confirmed with him before slipping out the back door in silence.

.

.

.

As always, thank you for taking the time to read my work. Please review - I love hearing all of your thoughts.

Ciao,

LightingUpTheeSKy.


End file.
